Cream puffs
by ZeManabatMan
Summary: Fionna decided to bake one day. Then her boyfriend Isaac (who belongs to me) gives her a piece of chocolate he got from a friend. Little did they know that the chocolate was heat-inducing. And the couple proceeded to have a wild night!


"Cream" puffs

Another delicious

(no pun intended) lemonfic of Isaac and Fionna.

"Dang it. Out of cream filling." Fionna said to herself as she was about to fill the last creampuff on the tray. She puts the empty tube of cream in the trash and heads to the fridge. While she looks around for a spare tube of filling, Isaac walks in. He goes to Fionna and says," Looking for something?"

"Yeah, another tube of filling for the creampuffs", Fionna said. Isaac looks to the ground and said," Well, what if I buy another tube if you try this?"

Fionna closes the fridge and sees Isaac holding a small box. He opens it, revealing chocolates of different shapes. Fionna's eyes sparkled 0.0 and said," Where'd you get them?"

"From Vince's room. Moron shouldn't have left it near his doorway", Isaac said. He grabs a piece and eats it. He grabs another and said," Try one."

He gave her the dark one with milky white stripes. She remained starred eyed as she indulges the fine chocolate. They both moan from the sweet, melting deliciousness on their tongues. As Fionna enjoys the fine chocolate, she notices a small sign on the bottom of the box lid. "What's this?", she said as she grabs the lid from him. She read it out loud, "Heat-inducing chocolates."

Fionna asked Isaac," Hey, what does it mean by heat-inducing?"

Isaac remained silent for a couple seconds. Fionna looks at him and said," Isaac?" Isaac started sweating up a bit, his heart started beating fast, and his hands were shaking so heavily that he dropped the box of chocolates. He leans against the table, trying to figure out what's wrong with him. He then starts feeling adrenaline go to his crotch, making his member grow away from his flaccidness. Fionna asked," Isaac, what's wro-

Her sentence was cut short as she begins to feel her sweet spot getting a little wet. Her face starts reddening up and she starts breathing heavily, leaning against the counter. They both stare at each other, heavily breathing and blushing. Isaac looks at her legs, noticing streams of water cumming down from her sweet spot. He looks back at Fionna, only to be kissed by the blonde vixen. She sticks her tongue in his mouth, as Isaac does the same. As they kiss, Isaac starts to take off Fionna's skirt and underwear, exposing her tight, fresh pussy. Fionna giggles a bit and unbuttons his pants. She pulls them off and pulls down his underwear, exposing his 8 inch cock. The kiss ends, and they stared at each other evilly.

Isaac picks her up and lays her down on the table. He kisses her, goes between her legs, and lifts her up. Isaac looks at her tight, slightly wet pussy and licks his lips.

Meanwhile, in Vince's room...

"Hooz a cute one? Hooz a cute one?" Vince plays with little baby Amber on his bed. Amber laughs as Vince tickles her stomach. As he tickles, he said in his mind," Hmm, wonder what the couple's doing?"

"Ahh3!" Fionna moans as she feels Isaac's tongue lick the walls of her tight pussy. As Isaac licks, he slowly jerks off, building the plot. After a couple minutes of licking, Fionna said," Fuck...I'm gonna...!

She moans as she climaxes, sending liters of femcum into Isaac's mouth. As Isaac drinks from her, he said," Damn! How could she have THIS much?"

Fionna stops moaning, and breathes heavily from the rush.

Isaac gulps and smiles. He puts her legs down and spread them right in front of his cock. Isaac chuckles and said," My turn."

Back at Vince's room...

Amber sleeps silently on top of Vince's giant pillow with a blanket on her. Vince was on his knees on the floor with his head on the bed, looking at her cute and sleepy face. He smiles and slowly drifts off to sleep.

Fionna moans loudly as Isaac's cock was going in and out of her tight vagina. Isaac clenches his teeth as his cock felt like it was being choked.

( He did not want to climax in her (yet), so he decided to do something strange.)

Isaac noticed that on the kitchen counter, there was an unfilled breadpuff on the tray. He looks at it as he thrusts. Then he smiles evilly and looks at his blonde vixen. As he thrusts, he reaches out for the puff and grabs it. He places it on the area above Fionna's pussy, and speeds up his thrusting.

Vince slightly wakes up from his nap, and looks around. He looked at the table near his door, and noticed something was missing. But he never bothered and went back to sleep.

"Ahh...here it comes..." Isaac said in his mind as he gets the feeling of climax. He rapid thrusts until the climax was near. Then he pulls out, grabs the puff and jerks off to it. Instantly, the puff became fully filled with his hot seed. He stops jerking and became a bit lightheaded. Fionna sat up and noticed Isaac holding a puff. Fionna takes it from him and inspects it. Isaac said in his exhaustion," Dessert's up."

Fionna smiled and pinches his cheek. Then she looks at the Cumpuff and bites half of it. She chews it around, savoring every drop of seed. Isaac chuckles as he began getting tired. Fiona gulps the half of the puff and licks her lips. She noticed Isaac getting sleepy and smiled. She puts down the puff and kisses his forehead. She got off the table and walked him to their room upstairs. They both got fully undressed and went into the shower.

Vince wakes up, and noticed baby Amber still sleeping. He smiles and stood up. As he walks to his door, he noticed what was missing from his table. He moves around the lamp and books and said," I swore I left the box here."

He walks out his room and left the door open, if Amber wakes up. He walks down to the kitchen and finds his box of heat-inducing chocolates on the floor. He picks it up and inspects it. "How the hell did this get here?" He said to himself. He looks inside and noticed two pieces missing. He became wide eyed and said," I really hope Cake hasn't eaten them." He closes the box and puts it in his shirt. Then another thing caught his eye.

On the table was a half-eaten creampuff. He walked to it and picked it up. "Hm, Fionna must be done."

He was about to eat it until he noticed something in it. Vince sees a white liquid dripping out the puff. He stares at the liquid and became wide eyed. "OH WHAT THE FUCK?!" He throws the Cumpuff toward the door.

To make things worse, Cake, Nate and Carlo walks through the door and she said," Im home, babi-" The Cumpuff landed right in her mouth during her sentence. She looks at the Cumpuff, pulls it in her mouth, chews and swallows. Vince became poker faced as he saw that. Cake said in a satisfied tone," Mm, mm! That was good! Did Fionna make these?"

Vince said during his pokerface," Yeah."

Cake licks her lips and said," That was good! Now where's my baby Amber?"

Vince faints and lands on the kitchen floor. Cake runs to him and said," What's wrong?" Nate and Carlo stare at him and looked at each other.

Carlo: "Take his My Neighbor Totoro DVD?"

Nate: "You do that while I get his Spirited Away."

They both run upstairs and leave Vince and Cake alone. Suddenly, they both yelled," TOTORO!". "You two are moron!" Cake yelled. She comforted Vince but stopped after she had a weird aftertaste in her mouth from the puff. Cake said," Bleh, that's a weird taste."

The End


End file.
